


Fear Toxin

by SpaciousPalm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Elseworlds, Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaciousPalm/pseuds/SpaciousPalm
Summary: The missing crossover scene with Lena Luthor. Supergirl finds herself face to face with Scarecrows fear toxin. Takes place during Episode 2 of Elseworlds in Arkham Asylum.





	Fear Toxin

Kara reached down to grab the book of Destiny after blasting Deegan off his feet. Once she safely held the source of everyone’s headache in her hands she glanced around to find that Deegan had disappeared.

“Slippery.”

Kara flew through Arkham Asylum to double check that all the inmates were safely locked away. She reached the front doors and flew to the crumbled van and landed with a thud in front of Cisco and the team. 

“Here you go. Safe and sound.” She tossed the book to Cisco who caught it and stumbled backwards. 

“Oof. That’s one heavy novel.” Cisco breathed out as he rubbed his chest from the impact.

Supergirl surveyed the team noticing that a couple of them were still missing. 

“Where’s Barry, Oliver, and Caitlin?”

Cisco looked over at Kara and in a grave voice stated, “They’re still inside. Barry and Oliver went back to help Caitlin.”

Before Cisco could blink Supergirl sped off to help.

She weaved and ducked through doorways listening to locate them. She finally heard them and scanned through the walls to see them several stories up in a room. Kara squinted and tilted her head in confusion.

“Who else is in there? Who are they fighting?”

Before long she slid into the room where Barry and Oliver were locked in a heated fight with each other. She saw Caitlin on the floor and sped over.

“What’s going on?” Kara yelled over the noise of the brawl they were witnessing. Barry and Oliver were locked in a heated battle. Ducking and dodging blow after blow. Kara could barely make out the two figures as a thin cloud of smoke rose over the two. 

Caitlin locked eyes with Supergirl, “I don’t know what’s going on but I can’t move, my leg is killing me.”

Kara knelt down and quickly scanned Caitlin’s leg.

“It’s a small fracture, don’t move. I’m going to try and stop them.” She pulled over a broken table to guard Caitlin from the fight.

Kara looked back at Barry and Oliver and started to walk through the smoke anxious to figure out what started this frenzy. She walked forward and suddenly the smoke was so thick she couldn’t make out a thing. All the noise that has surrounded her vanished. 

Wide eyes dashed side to side trying to locate the men, when just from behind her came a whisper.

“Kara?”

The smallest question made Supergirl turn around. There before her stood Lena. 

“Lena? What are you doing here?” She moved to take a step forward and started to reach out to her but quickly froze when she noticed the terror rise on Lena’s face. She stopped afraid to move and upset Lena further.

“Lena, what’s wro-”

“Kara?” Lena whispered again in disbelief. That’s when Kara felt a chill run down her spine. She looked down and realized she was in her Supergirl uniform. Lena had finally figured out her identity. Kara’s eyes quickly sprang up to the woman in the light burgundy dress. Her hair down in loose waves.

“Lena, I can explain.”

Lena’s chin began to quiver as she looked down and away from Kara. She put her hands up to her temple. 

“This whole time,” Lena whispered, “you kept this from me. Used me for your own gain.”

Kara stumbled to find the words. Her heart pounded in her ears. She became frantic in her speech.

“Lena, you know I would never do anything to harm you. I couldn’t risk losing you, if you ever found out.” Lena stood frozen listening to the words tumble out of Kara’s mouth.

“I had to protect you, you know that. I know you know that deep down I had to lie to you to save you, to protect you.” Kara’s words were jumbled and spilling out, “Lena please just wait a moment and give me a chance to explain to you-”.

Lena raised her head slowly to meet Kara’s gaze with ice. 

“I don’t need your protection. I never did,” Lena bit out with hatred. She gasped in a breath and laughed through her pain, “go to hell Kara Danvers.” 

Lena turned to walk away through the fog.

“Lena wait!” Kara sprang forward and grabbed onto Lena’s arms in hysterics. She felt the fabric of Lena’s dress. Gripped it tight, unwilling to let go. 

“Please don’t leave Lena. I need you.” Kara kept trying to make eye contact with Lena who quickly closed her eyes and looked away. Kara dragged her hands up Lena’s shoulders feeling every inch. She gently touched Lena’s neck with her right hand and curled her fingers around the hair at her nape.

“I should have told you. You’re right. You can be mad at me all you want just please don’t leave like this.” Kara all but screamed out at her.

Kara moved her fingers up to hold Lena’s head and cheeks in her hands. 

“Don’t leave Lena.” Kara whispered. Lena smiled through her tears and grabbed Kara’s suit at her shoulder. She tried to push Kara back but realized she was like stone and couldn’t be moved.

Lena pressed her head to Kara’s shoulder in defeat while tears wracked her body. Kara leaned her head against Lena’s, breathing her in as tears fell onto long dark hair.

“I trusted you Kara.”

“I know.”

A muffled shot rang out through the room.

Lena’s green eyes flashed open in shock as her head whipped up to look at Kara. The blast echoed through Kara’s ears as she looked down at Lena. Kara gently tilted Lena away from her and watched as a smashed bullet fell to the floor between them. It clinked as it tumbled and bounced around until it found purchase by her boot. 

Kara’s hands moved down slowly to touch Lena’s chest, which was slowly becoming wet and dark. Kara brought her hands up, and watched Lena’s blood trickle down her fingers. Lena looked at Kara’s hand in awe and then the two locked eyes.

Lena took in a ragged breath as she crumpled forward. Kara carried Lena’s weight as she gently guided Lena down to her knees. 

With trembling hands Kara applied pressure to the gunshot wound that had somehow appeared on Lena’s chest. Lena’s body began to convulse as she gasped for breath, which would never reach her lungs.

“Please Rao no. No, no, no, no,” Kara whispered out. In no time at all her hands were covered in Lena’s blood. The look of terror on Lena’s face broke Kara’s heart. She held Lena to her chest as the woman collapsed into her embrace. 

“I’m here. Lena, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere,” Kara softly said into Lena’s ear. 

Lena’s breaths became shorter and shallower as she looked up at Kara. Eyes unable to focus, Lena whispered, “promise?”

Kara couldn’t speak and just slowly nodded. 

The next ten seconds felt infinite as Kara watched the life drain from Lena’s eyes. Kara reached up to hold Lena’s face. She brushed Lena’s hair to the side and back behind her ear. She quietly took in the porcelain skin marred in blood. 

“She was never enough.”

Kara ripped her gaze from Lena and locked eyes with Lex Luthor. He stood tall in a tailored suit with a handgun at his side. 

Kara gently placed Lena’s body on the ground and stood, eyes brimming with tears. She took patient deliberate steps until she stood in front of the man who possessed the same green eyes as the woman who just died in her arms.

“You’re a monster.” Kara bit out.

“I’m no monster. Lena knew that. You’re the monster,” Lex barked at Kara. He then began to laugh, a low sickening noise that rumbled the floor. 

Kara looked back down to where Lena’s body should be but found nothing.

“Lena!”

She looked around the haze of smoke but couldn’t find her. Kara grabbed Lex’s arms and shook him violently. “WHERE’S LENA,” she screamed. 

The laughter continued as a small voice broke through the smoke.

“Supergirl.”

Kara’s eyes started to glow, as heat spread throughout her body.

“Supergirl.”

“I think we should back out of here.”

The voices started to penetrate her mind. Her eyes dimmed as she locked onto Lex’s face, which slowly phased away.

“Supergirl.” Kara’s body was shook as Batwoman’s face replaced Lex’s.

“What?” Kara breathed. “Lena?”

Batwoman sighed heavily looking over the woman who she realized was Kara Danvers.

“No, I’m Batwoman,” the woman muttered. “Whose Lena?”

Kara snapped back to reality as she looked down at her hands that were once covered in her best friend’s blood. Kara looked around the room and watched Caitlin, Barry, and Oliver walk closer to comfort her. 

Barry grabbed her shoulder as Batwoman stepped back. 

Kara took in gulps of air as she felt her chest tighten. “Lena’s dead, she died and I couldn’t save her.”

“It’s ok, none of what you saw was real,” Barry said.

Kara bent over and put her hands on her knees to regain her balance as reality swam around her. Barry leaned down and rubbed her back to help sooth Kara’s transition back to earth.

Batwoman walked over to the shattered vials that covered the ground as Supergirl regained her composure. Batwoman bent down to look at the label on the box.

“It’s what I thought. Scarecrow's Fear Toxin.” She stood back up and stepped in front of the group. “It’s an hallucinogen, that taps into your deepest fears. It can be so realistic, that it is considered deadly.”

Oliver winced, “I believe it. Luckily Barry and I saw each other’s rivals, which I think gave us the upper hand.” Oliver and Barry glanced over to Kara who was still shaken. Kara pushed her hair back over her shoulder then quietly wiped tears away from her cheeks with her palm. They looked back at Batwoman.

Barry voiced everyone’s thoughts in that moment, “Thank you for helping us out of it.” He rubbed his jaw where she kicked him in the face to snap him out of his trance.

“We definitely owe you.” Oliver said.

Caitlin glanced around the room and walked over to Kara and held her shoulders. “Let’s head out to the team and make sure everyone's ok.”

Barry agreed and lead everyone out of the room. 

Caitlin hung back with Kara for a beat, “Kara are you ok?”

Kara looked back into the room where she witnessed her greatest fear come to life and shook her head, “Yeah I think so?” 

Caitlin nodded and walked out with Kara. They were quiet as their steps echoed through the ominous asylum that held so many prisoners. 

“Whose Lena? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Kara looked to the side and smiled, “she’s my best friend back on-” Kara gestured backwards. Kara didn’t add any more details for a moment. Then she muttered, “She’s my best friend but she doesn’t know about me.” She touched her glyph. 

Caitlin looked quizzically up at Kara. “She doesn’t know you’re Supergirl?”

“Nope.” Kara winced as they made it outside, “but I think I want her to know.” Kara nodded to herself. “I need her to know because if what I just witnessed were to ever happen,” she breathed, “it would break me.”

Caitlin bumped shoulders with Kara. “I think telling Lena is a wonderful idea.”

Kara smiled and stopped walking while Caitlin took a couple steps forward towards the group and then slowly turned around.

“Hey, Kara?”

Kara glanced up at Caitlin, “hmm?”

“Is Lena, just a friend?” Caitlin asked with a smile. 

Kara looked down with a furrowed brow and put her hands on her waist. After a significant pause, “I’m actually not sure.”

Caitlin smiled and took a step back, “Well I hope you find out the answer to that question soon.”

Kara sadly smiled, “Me too.”


End file.
